


Untitled

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Being an idol is probably his one and only goal, a revenge for his dad. But eden means a lot more for him. Jun thinks.. he willing to go down to the dirtiest path to protect eden. Especially him.





	Untitled

It's been four years since they debuted. Being able to do summer live again-- Jun waved his hand happily there--He is proud, happy, thankful for everyone who come today. This isn't even their large scale concert, just their annual summer live where they promote their summer song, but it's packed. Perhaps even to the entrance of the beach itself.

 

He laughed to himself as he sprayed the bubble to the fans, giggling when he catch them looking flustered because of his wink. He did remember getting a call in backstage, it was from Koga who is also the regular in the same variety show as Jun, they gotten pretty close lately and usually come to each other's live. Koga said that the concert is too packed and they might can just watch from side. Jun can only say sorry, promising vip seat in eden's anniversary concert later and of course a dinner treat once he get back to tokyo...if he can come back fast.

Jun stopped spraying the water and just stand there in front of their fans, watching them in silent. _He_ give his all, almost all his life for them.. and.. He smiled sadly,

 

They .. really went this far huh?

 

Compared to their early days, today's audience is really a no joke. They started eden's first live with bunch of invited guest, meant to backup the media play which the agency created to boost their popularity. But now, some gimmick like that is totally no need. Their annual concert normally sold in couple minutes, the response for their upcoming dome tour also really overwhelming. One thing that Jun really grateful at is that how well they are accepted by public. because now that he also involved in production of eden, he is aware that no matter how media play they did, if the public decide to not take interest on them, every hard work that _he_ has been doing for them will be wasted in vain. Being _his_ second hand man, Jun--of all people probably aware about this the most.

 

Jun sighed as he move his view to the other side of stage, he stared at that person, the bubble he sprayed just waving around in rather monotone move. He lost his focus when he see that person's back. a rather sad image popping out in between all these happiness.

 

"Ibara.." he unconsciously mumble his name, not loud enough for the mic to catch. He always working hard isn't he? Even with that bandaged hand he still acting like everything is fine. If they avoid looking at his hand maybe people will be really surprised  that he was actually fell off the stage earlier. Everyone was panicked but The person himself was just laughing even bother to bow down to the fans first before leaving for treatment.

 

There wasn't break long enough for them to talk it out especially when their producer and manager a.k.a the injured person itself already decide to continue. It's not like eden member did not stopped him. They did but he still say that he will do just fine, he went all pouting when Nagisa try to use that angry Nagisa persona at him--guess it's really no longer work now? He did promise he will get proper treatment after the concert end and willing to have his part get cut in set list so no one complain more.

 

Another sighed just escaped from Jun, Ibara is truly insufferable when it comes for eden. He might keep saying eden is just his tools and he doing this for himself but god. What a terrible liar he is. Jun shakes his head. He shouldn't think too much now, not when even Ibara seems to be doing fine already. Both Nagisa and Hiyori also enjoying the encore like nothing happened. watching everything goes smoothly like this.. the fans, they.. at least won't. be upset right? He want to believe that they at least enjoy this concert.

 

Though, as much as he want to enjoy this last song, he can feel his mind is still wavered, unfocused, he even missed his part to sing until someone hop on his back, bursting the water balloon right on his head then giving him back hug

 

"Jun-kun~~ let's sing~~"

 

Ah, it's embarrassing. He even make Hiyori cheering him up.

 

Jun sighed and take a look to where Ibara supposed to be. If Ibara _himself_ still stand there and singing.. then he should have not losing the focus--wait. He isn't there?!

 

Jun looks panicked, ignoring Hiyori hitting his head while singing on his back, he try to find Ibara, he can't be?? Again?? Jun shakes his head, he just carried Hiyori back to the main stage.

 

\---Only to be greeted by Ibara and Nagisa who suddenly attacking him and Hiyori with the water balloon.

 

"Stop being lovey dovey on stage!!" Ibara shout at them, laughing.  

 

Nagisa hugged Ibara from behind and dragged him away before he throwing more water balloon to Hiyori and Jun, starts singing again. Ibara pretended to be angry and pouting there but because it's his part so he continue to sing instead of bothering Jun and Hiyori again, the fans seems to be really hyped when Nagisa patted Ibara's head and kissed his cheek there making Ibara flustered and don't continue to sing.

 

Jun stared at Nagisa and Ibara, _'He is fine'._

 

Right. He is fine.

 

Jun smiled brightly, finally letting Hiyori down. The older smiled and hugged his arms as they finish the last song for encore.

 

_'Everything will be fine'_

 

.

 

Jun is the last who leave the stage, he is in charge of giving announcement to the fans as they leave the place. It's supposed to be him and Ibara today but, watching Nagisa helping him walk to the backstage, Jun just push them to rest first. Besides, like how he was planning. Today might… might be the last.

 

He smiled to himself, as he start talking to the microphone, his tone sounds really sweet that the fans starts walking pretty slowly so they still can hear him until the end. It helps alot for the security to make sure everyone out safely.

 

after pretty much almost 20 minutes of Jun telling his gratitude to the fans and staff, he immediately  rushed to the other members in backstage. He is worried actually, what happened after they decide Ibara can get back to the stage wasn't really good. Ibara didn't have enough time to explain anything and Hiyori just dismissed the problem because they already agree to going back to the stage. Jun actually aware that Nagisa and Hiyori deserve to know too, and it's probably part of his fault that everything was happened.

 

He.. should have told them before things get worse but he can't do that.. not when Ibara like that. Now that they already know, He can only wish this time they can talk about it properly. Though, of course not everything will go as he wish.

 

Jun isn't even that close to their waiting room but he already hear Ibara yelling there,

 

"--Do you think i want to be like this?!?!?! Huh? It doesn't matter?? i know!?--no no don't even try kakka no! That's enough!!"

 

Jun run as fast as possible but Ibara already get out from the room, Ibara look at him for a split second before he run away. "Ibara!!" Jun calls him and try to run to him, he know he shouldn't have let Ibara alone with Nagisa and Hiyori. He should have been there-- Nagisa get out from the room too, surprises to see Jun standing there, he stopped Jun from leaving.

 

"...change your clothes first Jun.. i will talk to him?"

 

Jun shakes his head. He remember that Nagisa is someone Ibara don't want to talk the most about this. "Im.. sorry nagi-senpai, i will--"

 

Hiyori suddenly show up behind him, he look like a mess, the tears can't even stay hidden again  "Nagisa-kun.. Jun-kun knows more, it will be comfortable for Ibara to talk with him than to us" he said between his tears. "I will talk to dad and aniki. They said they will find the way to save him…"

 

Hiyori handed Jun an umbrella and put Jun's snapback on Jun's head "bring him back….tell him. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to blame him"

 

.

 

Jun run out from the backstage back door trying to avoid the fans that just leaving the venue, he just  put on the hoodie as he run, once he done he try to call Ibara. _'Please, please, please answer'_ he keep chanting in his mind, he try to ask the staff too as he leave but most of them are too busy taking care of the set to actually see Ibara.

 

"Fucking answer my--Ibara!!" Jun stopped running and taking shelter in a bus stop when the call finally goes through. He need to concentrate to hear it because the rain is starting to getting heavier. "Where the f-are you?"

 

He wait Ibara to answer but everything he can hear is just the sound of rain "Ibara! Don't joke ar--" he stopped--they...they always like this to him right, scolding him out of nowhere, even Jun.. because he is too used to that. "no please. Listen i'm sorry please tell me where you are.. please" he begs. He want to fix this.

 

"Cliff..last night--."

 

"Ibara?!" Jun shout at his phone but the call already ended before that. He try to call him again and again but its not even connecting.

 

Fuck.

 

.

 

**/yesterday/**

 

_Jun sighed, he finally found Ibara. Jun has been running around the town for almost two hours when he supposed to be resting after the concert because Ibara is nowhere to be found. Hiyori was freaking out to hin to find Ibara. Jun understand why even Hiyori being that dramatic, Nagisa also left to find Ibara already so he split up. They're all dead worried because Ibara almost collapsed after the live. Worse, no one can seems to call him. It's not like he not picking up the call he simply leave his phone behind._

 

_Hiyori can feel that Ibara is trying to put up distance between them and him. Its starting from that after party when Jun was sick and its only three of them who joined it. That night, Hiyori didn't see Ibara after the greeting. He was worried but Ibara’s phone was  unreachable. The next day, both him and Jun didn't show up in lesson but they comeback the day after.. Acting really strange, especially Ibara. Like.. he purposely overworking himself. He avoid talking to Nagisa and Hiyori, only talking to Jun. He also did not come to their weekly dinner. He was also easily frightened when Nagisa suddenly do fanservice on him during live. Even Though.. Usually he is fine with it._

 

_Hiyori know something is wrong. And honestly Hiyori somehow believe that Jun at least also know the reason, that's why he decide to not push the talk to Ibara. If.. Jun decide to stay silent, then maybe they need to wait. But if its already this concerning. Hiyori no longer able to stop Nagisa to find him._

 

_In other hand, Jun knows that letting Nagisa talk to Ibara could bring thing worse, they're already in bad timing. He run faster, he should have find him before Nagisa. He don't want to make it worse in Ibara's end too. The live tomorrow.. at least the live tomorrow must be successful. If Jun didn't paying attention to him during their trip two days ago, he probably won't be able to find Ibara here._

 

_Ibara seems to be interested with this place._

 

**_“The myth said that if they stay alive after jumping off this cliff, it will be a great blessing. Either way.. their problem will be lifted, pfft do you think something like that is possible Jun? Because if it do.. I want to try”_ **

 

**_._ **

 

_Jun pulled Ibara far from the edge of the cliff, as expected. He really come to this cliff?! Just what he thinking? Thing won't be solved just with him ending himself?! Every of that myth isn't even real thing. "are you going to jump???!!" He asked angrily, but his face soften when he see Ibara staring at him blankly._

 

_"Nah.. i just want to see …" Ibara smiled. But it looks empty "the sea.."_

 

_Jun look at him seriously, putting both his hand to cup Ibara's face. He doesn't think he can continue lying at this rate. Ibara doesn't seems like he can handle it well not as well as how he said. "Ibara.. isn't it's better if we tell nagi-senpai and ohiisan about this? I doubt.. they isnt feeling suspicious about us, beside.. it's better than you enduring denka's scolding for hours, like before.. if they know he probably can help u--" he trying to talk gently to him. Aware that Ibara need it more. That he should not use his usual way this time._

 

_Ibara stared at him, pulling down Jun's hand away from his face "No. I said no then no"_

 

_Jun sighed, "no Ibara please. If ohiisan and nagi senpai know. They will be able to help you they will protect you..we. will protect you. Do you not trusting us?!?"_

 

_?!?_

 

_Ibara pushed him down to the ground and get on him. He looks angry, but Jun saw that tear about to betray him. That's enough cue that. maybe he should just stop saying anything. Thats everything that has been keeping Jun silent all this time. He cant see Ibara breaking down..  Jun understand him. That's why he can stay silent this long. He has been spending all his time after Nagisa and Hiyori graduate from school with Ibara. Jun knows it well that Ibara isn't trying to just dismiss the other member's feeling. He hides it.. because he think of them… he can't drag any eden members down to his fall. Not when he think he can save them and sacrifice himself. so he stayed silent  and wait until Ibara say anything._

 

_Yes. It's a foolish end._

_Yet, Jun find himself unable to push his idea to Ibara. He isn't strong. And he hasn't find the answer._

 

_He don't want to filling Ibara's head with empty promise. Especially when he himself doesn't know how to help him. All he know is that he was only making it worse._

 

_\--and just like Jun expected, instead of releasing his anger.. Ibara just sit on Jun's stomach then pinch both of Jun's cheek   "let's .. watch the fireworks tomorrow. Okay..?"_

 

_Let's stop talking about it. Okay?._

 

_Jun nodded._

 

_'Im sorry Ibara.. but i'm telling them after the live tomorrow.. i can't do this alone.. i need their help'_

 

_.._

 

Jun stopped running as he see that back again. Ibara is standing really close to the edge of that cliff, like last night.

 

The rain still pouring down hard as he walk to him, he open up the umbrella calling him gently.. he can't be letting Ibara startled and fall instead "Ibara.. let's go back?" He asked as he get close, putting up that umbrella on Ibara.

 

Ibara look at him, smiling. Not saying anything

 

Jun isn't sure if he is crying or not because of the rain. He reach Ibara's hand and pulled him close..dragging him far from the edge. He can only guess, but maybe Nagisa and Hiyori was just asking him the truth about what was happened to them and Ibara just find it overwhelming.. so he run. Again.

 

"I'm sorry… ohiisan, also say sorry. ..N..Nagi senpai too--"

 

"Liar" Ibara laughed, he know Nagisa wont say sorry, Nagisa didn't do anything wrong.. he mostly  angry but he didn't say anything.

 

That laugh sounds painful in Jun's ears. Especially because after that Ibara is sobbing really hard. Jun stays silent there, he just holding Ibara's hand really tight. As if Ibara might disappear if he dont do that.

 

"Its.. over. Everything is over. I'm sorry Jun. I'm.. sorry..i should have let him _do_ me. I should not .. resist i…" Ibara can't continue his words. Perhaps, the old him will mindlessly do that without worrying about anything but now. He can't. He can't pretend that everything will be alright, he can't even move to bury everything down to the underground because the thought of ending eden in his own hand itself is already killing him. He look at Jun, suddenly freaking out when he see that golden eyes. He remember his promise. His promise to bring Jun to the highest stage.

 

Yet..

 

His mind scream back at himself… the scene of what happened that night suddenly hitting him fast .. he fucked up Jun's life too right? He called him. He dragged Jun down with him. Now he going to drag eden too??? They're over??? In his hands??? "I ENDED US. I RUINED YOU" Ibara screamed hysterically to Jun, trying to hurt his face with his nails.

 

"No youre ..not"

 

Jun let the umbrella fall from his hand as he hug Ibara with both of his hand tight, keeping Ibara's hand down with that hug, He patted Ibara's head softly, kissing his forehead after that, Ibara is still struggling but he is somehow really weak that he can't even move that much in that hug. "You didn't do anything wrong Ibara" he sighed, Jun closes his eyes, he keep saying that to Ibara the whole time but he himself is doubting his words, "it was self defence. Its my fault on leaving you alone. I should have been there, besides. It was me who decide to hide him instead of..doing what we should..i was panicked and made wrong decision. Its wasnt on you. If anyone need to be blamed. Its me. I supposed to protect you…"

 

Ibara didnt respond any of that, he isnt focused enough because he don't want to accept it. he know Jun will say it. He know Jun want to take the blame.  Jun has been trying to covering everything for him since that happened. He can't even tell anymore if Jun is just trying to keep him sane or Jun actually. Mean it.

 

Wait, no he can't be.

He can't let Jun mean it.

No.

 

But it no longer can be fixed. Not when everyone already find it. Ibara can feel like his head is going to burst. Every second he feel like he hear a ticking bomb counting down that is ready to explode tomorrow. Everything will end tomorrow..

 

There is no way to undo this anymore. Not after what happened today

 

While Ibara was dying from the stress and falling off stage today, causing the live to be paused for 15 minutes. The staff from tomoe foundation called Hiyori in the middle of live, forcing him to going back to tomoe house right away.

 

 _That_ information already reached Hiyori's brother. That's what Ibara can understand. If it's already like that then either the media or police just waiting if they gonna have a great play or a great pay with this. Ofcourse.. of course they want Hiyori back. Who even want their heir to be related to a killer?

Besides, Soon. Eden will be ended in worst way possible. There is no good coming to let Hiyori here.

 

But that's not what make Ibara crazy? He is ready if eden left him. Thats, what he wanted but instead? The reality slapped him hard.

 

The fact that Hiyori refused that call and continue with the live?!.

The fact that Hiyori was angry because Ibara didn't tell him sooner?!.

The fact that Nagisa was just checking his condition and hugged him??!

The fact that Nagisa even saying he will end _that person_ or anyone who blame Ibara.

The fact that no one.. no one in eden blames him?!

The fact that no one want to left him alone?!

 

No..

 

He can't. He can't drag them down.

 

He cant face that eyes that telling him they ready to go down with him. No. No. No. No. He can't handle that burden. He can't live.

 

He can't live with it..

 

But he already ruined Jun. He ruined him hard by calling him.

 

_`Why???? Why were you playing victim Ibara???_

 

_`WHY YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE SAVED? YOU WERE NOT_

 

_`Why you called Jun that night?_

_Why you cried?_

_Why you tainted his life?_

_Why don't you just toss the corpse or call your whatever shit instead of making Jun ruined his life there??? You make him dirtied his hands for you???_

 

_`Right? Even with your current power, you can hide everything. It was a fact indeed that …_

 

_`Th͍̦̯̰̥̯̻e̗̣͕̼y͈̫̩̰̦̥͕ ̟̟͈t̼r̼y͈̳̫̠͕̲̰ ̗̯̭̩̮͉to͉̖̝̫͈̭ͅ ͙͎͉̲͈f̖͎̗o̙̭̙͇̙͍ͅr͔ce͍͕̲̣͚s͇͈̦ͅ ̙th̩̮̟͕̦͔e͎̘͕ms̥̤͓̞͙̖e͇̥̺̘lf̪ i̹̤͎̤͇̬nt̹͙͈̖̪o͎ ̗̰̤ͅy̺̭̻͇̭o͉̗̤̳͕u̜͉͚.̭ ̙̟̺̗̬̯͈Y̬̲̤̯ͅo̳̲u͔̩ ͕c̖̝̹̮̹̘a̝̺̬n͕ ͎̫̙̝̲ͅͅj̟̱̦̪̦̭u̩̮͓͓̘̜̥s̭͍t͇͓͚̠̜̠̲ ͕̟͇̮k̯̯̪i̼̥̠͉̬l̠͇l̺͇̮̦̰̤̬ ͎̮̩̯t͈h͓͕͈̺em̙͚??!?! a̳̱͍ͅs̥̥̺k y̟̫̩̥̠o̜̺ur ͈̲s̘̟̥̘̰̗ta̳̪͕̲f̞̬̟͔̫̬̭f͉ ͓͚̰̻̮̹t̜̫͈o̺͉̭̰ ̘̻̱to͚͖̖̻̼̹s̗̻s th̗e͈̤̠m͖̲̮̳ ̺̠̝̗̯̘a͎͈̯̳͙w͔̱̮ͅa̟͕̟̮y͍͉.̝̻̟̮̪ ̦̩̠̤͚̟W͍̺͙̗h̗y̺̠̘ y̹͈̤͍͚̮̱ọ̗̘̲u̪̙̟͇͍ͅ ̗̯̗̠̳̬̳c̜̭͇r͓̩̤̺̙i̖̲̻͈e͈̯̩̮̱d ̺͚ͅa̩͚̤̤̬n͇d̜̬̞͚̦̦̠ ̯̝̞̞͈̟ca̤͖͙̹̟̠ͅl̹ḷ̯̙͎̹̮̳ ̻͙̩̱̥̭̰j̙̤͕̘̟ͅJun ͈̣i̲̼̹̯͚ṋ̜s̩̫̫̭̩͚̺t̜̗e̯̣̱͙̗̖a̮̼̬̝̪̭d̖̗̼̖̹͇.̪̠ ͇͕̗̬W̗͇̬̗hy͎̺ ̮y̘o͎̪u̪̹͇̩̬͉ͅ ͎̙̭̖c̬r̳̳̺̜ḭe̺͙̖̻ͅd͓ w̞̫̼͈̻hy̙̯͔ ̖̲̞̹͈͉y͈o̪̼̞̥̯̝u̼͍͖̬̜̰̙ ̱̦tel͕̟̻l͖͔̲ ͚̘̫͖̺h̜̪̙i̻̪̗̬̲m͉͚͍ ̥̻͚̳̘̘y̟̭̞o̤̮͍̦͖̝u͓͕̯̻̜͇ ̹͈̗̠̪͕͙sc͕̪͔͔̲̖a͕͓͓̭̱r͚̭̯e̬͚͕ͅd̥̤̺̯̥?̞̯̮̭̘̱ͅ ̖W͕̫͙̫̫̹h̺y̬̲͔̳̠?͖!̰̫̳ ̱̪̣͎̝̫W̘̲̙̝̣͚͕hy̱͚̗?̝̠͕͍̤̮̣?!͍͓̱̝̥̱̜ ̯̬Y͕͙o̝̻ur͉̠̼̳̯e ̫͇̘̟̝͓̱me͕̼͇̞͙̦͇r̹e̞͍l͇̮̻͙͕̰y̱ ̫͈̭̦͚̗f̬̯͔͖i̖̖̟̠̲͎̰l͙̻̜̬̝͓t̠͉̠̪̘h̼̹y̱͔̖ ̖̟̰̗b̰̠ei̠̭̠̝ͅn̻g̱̭͙.̜̫ ̜Lo̭͇̳w͇̱̫̮̤e͓͔̺̮͓r̝̹̮ ̥̥͈̺̲͈̘t̰̳̝̼h̗̫̹͉a͙̖̖̝n̜ ͉̖̭̜̤͚d̲o͕̰̱g̤̯̤͎͍̲.̣̦̦̬ ̫̼̥͓̘Y͉͎̬̞̥̱͍o̙u̪̺̞̯ ̳̞h̝̥͖̺a͈͈v̯͉e̝̣ ̦̠͎̤̼̺ͅn͇͓̹̗ͅoͅ ̺̠͚r̯̦̘͎i͚͓g͙̘͚͓h͎̙ṯ̘̹s ͕̬͙̞̯͎t̙o̮̞̪ ͙̤͓̘̹̠sta͔͈̹̮̬̗̻y̪̱ ̗̰̣̩̙͎p̫u͚͖͎̭̠r͙̦̦̪e.̺̪͕͕͓ ̰̯̟̺͎Y̳̼̻̭̙̹͕o̺͍̻̭u͇͍̫̳ͅ ͔͚̩h̞̩͚̥̫̼a͍̜͙͔̺͎̠v̘̭̝͖͕̬ͅe͉̬̞̟̯͈̜..̥̼̱̗͎̹ ͚̳͍n͔o̗͎ ̤̬͉͇̗̞r̪̝͉̺̹i̟̯g̖̪͙̻̰̳h̳̟̻̣t̩̝͍̙͚͈.̟͎̫͉̼_

 

_You have no right..`_

 

"You didn't pull the trigger.. Jun" Ibara shakes his head and trying to push Jun away but somehow Jun is stronger. He still can't escape from that hug. He remember that face Jun making today, how scared Jun was when he fell off the stage. How panicked he was when he suddenly disappear from the routine. How … sad he seems, when he see his fans.

 

_'Yes Ibara it's you who will take everything away from him._

 

_'You trapped him in something worse than what your grandfather did to akehoshi-san. Worse. Worse because it's no longer wrong accusations. But because you make him do that for you.'_

 

Jun don't let him go. "Let's go home.. please. We will figure this out together. Like i promised, i keep it down until the live ended. But now ohiisan and nagi-senpai know too. Give them chance Ibara. They care about you.." he look at him finally losing the hug a bit "let them repay you"

 

"Why….why would you go this far.." Ibara mumbles between his tears. He try to calm himself down. He realized his mistake, now he need to clear Jun's name first before he disappear. But he suddenly remember that day when it happened. The reason why Jun willing to go this far. One thing that Ibara feared the most. He look away. " no--dont say-- **dont answ-** "

 

"Because i love you Ibara..i said that plenty times already" Jun cut in between, he try to make Ibara look at him.  His eyes looks really serious despite how his tears blended with the rain. Angry even when he remember how Ibara ever think that it's better if they _fucked_ him instead of him killing them. Jun can't stand that tought so he end up hugging Ibara tighter. There is no way he will let those people who hurt Ibara stay alive. No.. even if Ibara himself never answered his feeling. Jun loved him too much, he cared him too much, he can't bear watching him ruining himself  " never ever say that you think it's better for you to be _done_ by them.. because if they do. I will be the one _ending_ their life"

 

Ibara just stoned in his place. He never know how to react to this confession. He dont think he is worthy for this, and beside. Even before they together he already ruined Jun terribly. What will happen to him when they together? Jun might be even dead "...can we go home.." he look at Jun. He dont think he can handle this. Maybe. If Hiyori and Nagisa really do can help, maybe he will do something to clear up Jun's name first.

 

Jun sighed though in same time he glad it work. Ibara always change the topic when he confessed. Its hurt a little but atleast, he can bring him away from here. He don't know what hell they will face but, there will be in this together.

 

Right..

 

"Okay.. let go back" Jun try to smile to him. He let Ibara go from the hug but still holding his hand tight.

 

That's when Ibara suddenly feel dizzy, he losing his balance, Ibara pulled his hand from Jun, holding and pushing his own head tight to keep his head stop hurting, he walked backwards as he lost the sense of direction. Jun freaked out when he noticed that Ibara is about to fall. He run to him but Ibara end up falling.. off the cliff first as he stare at Jun blankly.

 

!!!!!!!!!!

 

Hitting the water surface with his back and his head isn't helping Ibara to stay awake, the pain in whole of his body actually make him unable to keeping himself up on the surface, he started drowning. Struggling with his breath for couple of second before he eventually just give up.

 

Ibara thought that it's the end. He can't move, he cant breath, he can't even see. That suffocating feeling was satisfying but the longer he is suffering from it, the more he can feel all his regret trying to kill him faster than ever.

 

Now..now that he is dead. No one can protect Jun right? No one will tell the truth. No one.. no.

 

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

 

Ibara try to struggle again to get on the surface with all his might. He can't die now. Not now. Not now.

 

He need to clear Jun's name first.

He need to properly clear eden's name too.

He need to say sorry to Hiyori and Nagisa.

He need…

 

To respond to that confession..

 

Please.

 

Not now.

 

.

 

"FUCKing STAY awAKE DUMBass!!"

 

.

 

Ibara opened his eyes slowly, his vision is still blurry but he can feel that his body greeted by strong arms suddenly lifted him in his arms and hugged him tight, almost crushing him but Ibara cant even move his body, maybe some bones actually broken this time.

 

So he isn't dead yet? Or is this heaven? Why this person's voice resemble angelic tone so much.. its.. painful to hear.

 

When that person stop sobbing so hard and let Ibara see him, Ibara can just sighed sadly. Its Jun. The one who saved him. He is crying hard. Now that the rain already stopped, he can clearly see that "you looks ugly.. " he said

 

So.. he is alive huh..

 

Is this _another second chance?_

 

No he don't know yet. But at least he already know the priority of what he need to do.

 

And he can't die yet before he fulfil that.

 

He stared at Jun who isnt even replying to what he said. Ibara feel dead tired. He can't bring himself to just abandon that. Ibara reached his hand to touch Jun's face. Trying to wipe that tears "did you jumped.. for me?"

 

What an unnecessary question

 

"Obviously you dumbass?! Don't!? Even try to kill yourself again?!?"

 

Oh my crying Jun is a total mess he don't want to see. He looks so ugly-handsome that in some way, Ibara want to tease him instead, if he isn't in this kind of mess in his head. But, he pinched Jun's cheek weakly "i was tripped… didn't want to kill myself. Why would i kill myself in front of a dumbass who confessed his love to a killer"

 

"You're not--" Jun can't finish his word as Ibara pulled his shirt down. He try hard to reach Jun and kiss his lips in the exact same time when the fireworks suddenly started, Ibara smirked after they pull apart.

 

Jun looks confused but he actually staring to Ibara, unable to hide that red on his face he just look around.

 

When Jun about to say something, Ibara suddenly open his mouth and mouthed "i love you too dumbass" to him. Ibara's voice drowned in the noises of fireworks but he believe that Jun can read it because the next thing he know is that Jun pulled him up and kissed him softly before he hug him close.

 

Jun whispered to him "i'm in your care.. Ibara"

 

Until.. he managed to put everything back in the life for Jun. Maybe. Maybe Ibara will try to face everything himself.

 

Until then. He will decide what he can do about himself later.

 

.

 

 _"This morning, police arrested 14 higher ups of multiple companies and their staff who are involved in the bar case. Thanks for the help of Tenshouin Zaibatsu, Tomoe Foundation and Cosmic Production, this case can be solved in the right way. The protest from public to keep digging through the details between these case will also be accepted by police. Now public don't need to fear watching a terrible dramatic set up from people of_ **_interest_ ** _that immune to the rule. Because those kind of people are who to be jailed today "_

 

Jun switched the channel. Even couple months after that, they still continuing the investigation deeply. Huh? That's good. Thats.. what they need. He patted Ibara's head sadly looking at him.

 

Before he even released from hospital, Ibara already working really hard to help the investigation. Both his and Jun's identity is hidden while the whole case is presented. Hiyori was the one who brought the case to the light and actually fight for Ibara there with eichi, tsumugi, and ofcourse Nagisa too. It felt rather odd to see the old fine line up there but it can't be helped, besides eichi do think thats its a great revival for their old image.

 

Jun was supposed to be charged for "hiding the body" and "ruining corpse" but that was handled secretly. Sure he don't really like that but if he insist about justice, he know he will just hurt Ibara more. It's already good enough that Ibara willing to testify as the victim and not suddenly getting panic attack or start blaming himself again. It's all thanks to eichi and Hiyori's brother who found the connection to that case to the several cold case where they used idol scandal as a cover up of whatever hidden bigger case that happen to people who are immune to the justice.

 

_"We idols are not an escapegoat for you highers up to use. At Least not when we are here. There might be only one victim who willing to speak out for now but we will continue the investigation.. don't you dare trying to bury it down because we don't plan to back down either…" eichi just smiled to the camera, his silent sounds even more frightening than his speech. "You know what will happen"_

 

Until the very end, Ibara and Jun don't even need to reveal their involvement on media. All the trial with them are put in private. Which Jun really glad about. Because Ibara is still struggling with the PTSD. They postponed all their schedule this year at least, Ibara agree to cleared his schedule. He let Nagisa producing his own unit with Hiyori as Jun and Ibara taking hiatus. Though in the end Ibara still working sometimes, but the recovery is still the top priority

 

"Don't stare at my face when i sleep"

 

Jun laughed, Ibara is looking at him with that flat expression. "I can see what i want to see"

 

Ibara sighed and moved to face Jun's stomach and bury his face there "turn off the tv.. i don't want to hear geika acting cool there it's annoying"

 

" okay~" Jun moved a bit to turn it off but Ibara suddenly climbed up and sit on his lap, facing him "mm.. what do you want"

 

Ibara look at Jun's eyes as he mess to his hair. This become his new habits, messing up with Jun's hair  it calmed him down and always cure his mood. Though right now he is just feeling clingy.

 

Ibara touched their forehead together, as he still messing with Jun's hair, he giggles at hos close they're before he tilt his head so he can kiss Jun's lips softly, once. Then he even squeezed Jun's hair so he can kiss him deeper. Forcing Jun to start fighting for dominance there.

 

Jun was surprised, though he starting to get used with this so he can handle him well even survive longer. That cute sulky face Ibara making when he lost the battle of holding the breath is always the cutest. He patted his head softly there, licking Ibara's lips to fixed the mess between them as the parted. "What is it so suddenly?" He asked. Glad that Ibara did not refuse his hand

 

Ibara look at him sadly. "I want to say so--"

 

"You love me?" Jun nodded "yes, i love you too" he smiled. "No more sorry Ibara. Please say you love me more than you sorry.."

 

Ibara's cheeks getting ever more red. He hates when Jun is being oblivious like this so he just hit his forehead to Jun's before he hugged him and hide his face to Jun's neck, mumbling softly "i love you trashy dumbass"

 

"Haha i love you too venomous snake"

 

Maybe it's not that bad to accept this. Maybe, things will end better if Ibara really choose to open up his heart more. He still think that he don't deserve it. But Jun, eden.. they deserve the world for staying up with him. A sinner like him. And for that, Ibara will work twice harder to repay them.


End file.
